When studying to play a music instrument it is important to have high motivation. Commonly, beginners have high motivation in the beginning, but since repetitive practicing of tone sequences is required and the progress in learning is usually slow, a beginner often loses the inner motivation and stops practicing. As a result, it has been estimated that 85% of people that start playing a music instrument quit before they reach a reasonable skill level.
Nowadays, there exist few electronic arrangements that may be used to train a person to play a real instrument via virtual exercises. One of such arrangements is the “Yousician®” application, which allows for training of a real instrument utilizing personalized and session-based feedback to aid and teach the user to overcome their particular skill deficiencies. Some of the aspects of the solution are covered in the U.S. Pat. No. 9,218,748.
However, none of the existing applications or such computer implemented arrangements are able to estimate a user's proficiency to play a particular instrument. Instead, many just rely on an approach wherein the exercises gradually get more and more difficult as the user proceeds. However, people are different in what items they learn fast and what items are more difficult to learn. For example, in many prior art systems a user may get an acceptable score even if the user has difficulties in some specific items. When a fixed exercise program or randomly selected exercises are used, a user probably does not get enough practice in such items which are particularly difficult for the user. As a result, certain skills may remain poor despite the practice. People also tend to overestimate their current skills, which leads to selecting too difficult exercises, which leads to frustration and demotivation to practice further.
Further, many prior art solutions use predetermined exercises whose difficulty level and structure in terms of musical notation has been predetermined disallowing for the use of other songs that the user would enjoy the most, which enjoyment of the music itself is also an essential aspect for keeping up any user's motivation. Additionally, the users may rarely affect the type of songs that they practice and may hence have to actually practice songs that they don't like.
At best, offering the student appropriately difficult exercises facilitates the so called flow experience, described as                being engaged in a challenging activity, but having the skills to meet that challenge,        the sense of control, despite the task being challenging and perhaps unpredictable,        concentration,        transformation of time: a single task can seem to pass very slowly, but large amounts of time seem to fly past quickly.        
The aforementioned aspects depict only a fraction of the existing problems with the prior art arrangements. It is however clear that although some arrangements give feedback on the user's mistakes and aim to gradually raise the difficulty of the exercises this is not done in relation to their current level of proficiency.